Maneuver Design
Maneuver Syntax Cost -> Effect(s) (Optional Clauses) where Cost = Resource(s) to be paid can be NULL (for free), but then must have Clause, or be an Effect card and clauses are: *WHEN Trigger *WHILE Condition *IF Constraint *ANY player may use this maneuver Basic Resources are * Cards * Card movement between zones * Card tapping on field * Units in Play *Open Grid spaces *Minor Actions *Major Actions *Turns *Unit Health Common Triggers, “when” *Start of turn *End of turn *This card is played *This card leaves play *This card attacks *This card does damage *This card is moved (to zone X) *When {this / ally / enemy} card takes damage (N or above) *When {ally / enemy / any} card is moved to X (from Y) *When {ally / enemy / any} officer is placed *When {ally / enemy / any} commander is placed *When enemy {officer / commander} attacks Common Conditions, “while” / “if” Unit *In a squad *Not in a squad *Tapped *Prepper *Wounded *Fresh *Shown *Hidden Grid *Full *7 or more units fielded (more than 2/3) *6 or less units fielded (2/3 or less) *Column empty *Row empty Locational Terms *Next To *Far From *Same Row *Same Column *In Line (or perhaps Line of Sight) - Same Row OR Same Column *Out of Line (or perhaps Out of Sight) - Not In Line﻿ Related Maneuvers For every maneuver, we will typically have three related kinds of maneuvers: *Retaliation To Maneuver = Do something bad to you when you do something bad to me *Hinder Maneuver = Somehow dilute, bypass, deflect, or screw with your maneuver *Immune To Maneuver = That maneuver simply can’t be used on this card Note that some effects can also be used as Resources, Triggers, Conditions, or Constraints. So even with a small set of effects, there are highly combinatoric permutations of maneuvers. Maneuver classes should come with characteristic animations / sounds. These might be modified by 'verse, or even down to card (if we had a talented resource that could make them, and the time). Big Pile O' Ideas Damaging *Flying = Do damage, ignore defense Camp *Retaliation N = do N damage to attacker * = Cannot attack Healing *Regenerate = Heal ally to total *Rejuvenate = Heal self to total *Renew N = Heal self N points, up to total *Stimpack N = Heal ally N points, can exceed total *Deflect N = Prevent next N damage done to ally from any source *Vampire N = Heal self up to N when dealing damage *Channel N = Heal ally up to N when dealing damage Removal (redo by MIA and KIA) *Maimtouch = Instant MIA when attacking if 1 damage is done *Assassin = When attacking, any card that would MIA goes KIA instead *Poison Trap N = MIA in N turns *Mill? = Force enemy to discard N card(s) from HQ Movement *Rush N = Move N enemy card(s) on field to an open space, sequentially *Confuse? Charge? N = Swap N enemy cards(s) on field, sequentially *Foundation = Cannot be moved by anybody while on field *Sapper N = Do N extra damage against Construction and Foundations, etc. *Cavalry X = Get a specific card from your HQ and put into your hand *Other tutor effects? Do we even want tutoring? *Champion = MIA card of same 'verse; MIA card enters field when champion leaves *Retribution = Bad effect to enemy when your cards are moved by them Visibility *Secret Agent = Top card of enemy HQ is always revealed *Leak N = Reveal N of your cards on field *Breach N = Reveal N of your cards in hand *Treason = Top card of your HQ is always revealed *Stealth = Cannot be revealed until attack *Recon? good word Cards and Decks *Requisition N = Look at top N cards of your HQ, and replace in any order *Assign N = Look at top N cards of your HQ, place any on bottom in any order, replace on top in any order *Sabotage N = Look at top N cards of enemy HQ and replace in any order *= Look at top N cards of enemy HQ, place any on bottom in any order, replace on top in any order *Buyback Cost = Return card to hand instead of MIA *Cycle Cost = Discard this card to draw a new one Cards & Hands *= Raise hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (max 6) *= Lower Enemy hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (min 2) *= Target enemy discards a card. Lower Enemy hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (min 3) Tapping *Vigilant = Attack without tapping *Alert = Immune to enemy tapping effects *? = Tap ally in order to tap enemy *Fragile = minus when tapped *Entrenched = bonus when tapped Squad / Tribal *Get bonus / maneuver when in squad *Get +1 Stat per Tribe on field *Affinity N = Costs less *Amplify N = +1 Stat *Linesplit = Change unit Type or Weapon Probability *{Zone} Beacon {Type, Weapon} N = When this card is in {Zone}, {Type/Weapon} cards are more likely to be drawn *{Zone} Jammer {Type, Weapon} N = When this card is in {Zone}, {Type/Weapon} cards are less likely to be drawn *{Zone} Vanguard N = When this card is in {Zone}, it is more likely to be drawn *{Zone} Reserve N = When this card is in {Zone}, it is less like to be drawn Unusual *Infiltrator = placed on enemy grid space, has “leaves play” effect and/or negative effect *Traitor = Moves unit from an enemy grid space to an open space of yours; turns friendly *Might want this to only last for one turn, needs to be repeated Random Stuff *= Put friendly into play *Flashback = Can play from MIA, then KIA *Terrainwalk = Immune to adverse effects from terrain *Shroud X = Cannot be targeted by X *Protection from X - Cannot be targeted or take damage from X *Erratic = use dice for effect? Seems... erratic *Delve N = Kill N cards from MIA to reduce cost by N morale *Kickers! Great for nationality balance *Expand Retaliation maneuvers *Expand Hinder maneuvers *Expand Immune To maneuvers *Invader - Can go on Foe Fields *Infiltrator - Can only go on Foe Fields *Intruder - *Trespass *Insert *Charge *Lunge *Rush *Dash *Vicious (extra damage to wounded Units) *Claim (turn Spot to Ally only) No Tokens. Do we want counters? *Already have if we use traps. hmmm... *Weaken = Enemy unit gets -1 Stat *Bolster = Ally unit gets +1 Stat *Graft N = Shift +1/+1 counters around *Wither N = Damage done as -1/-1 counters *Proliferate Category:Gameplay Design